No Sleep Till Brooklyn
by EllieBear75
Summary: Veronica is alone in New York. She calls up Logan, in California, smut ensues. A pure smut-for-the-sake-of-smut; missing Season 2/3 scene. Inspired by MySilveryLining's Tumblr Fic Challenge: Missing Scenes from Veronica's trip to New York.


_**Chapter Notes:**_

 _ **Thanks to Irma66 for being my Beta for this small one-shot. Always nice to have someone who answers the call "sooooo...you wanna give me feedback on some explicit smut?" And thanks to MySilveryLining for giving me something to obsess about, other than the election.**_

"Hi! It's me."

 _"_ _Hey! Didn't think I'd hear from you! How's New York?"_

"Fine. Walked around a lot today, seeing the sights, taking pictures. Got one of Trump Tower. Man, is it ugly."

Logan's deep laugh warmed her heart. " _Did I ever mention that Aaron knew him?"_

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Think he'll be attending Aaron's funeral?"

 _"_ _Fuck, I hope not. But if he does, I tell him you say 'hello',"_ Logan snarked.

Veronica wandered over to the queen-sized bed she decided to occupy. Glancing over at what should have been her dad's bed in the tiny suite, she tossed the bag labeled "Victoria's Secret" into her open suitcase.

"Whatcha doing?" she drawled lazily, juggling the phone as she changed.

 _"_ _Just laying in bed, contemplating sleep. What are you doing?"_

Veronica adjusted the belt on her new pink silk robe. "Just had a shower, now I'm crawling into bed. All this walking around town – looking around, going shopping – was really hard on me."

Veronica crawled on all fours to the absolute center of the bed, sighing loudly as she collapsed onto her back. "God! So much better now that I'm off my feet."

A small silence fell between the two and Veronica thought she may have accidentally hung up on Logan.

 _"_ _So,"_ he began, his voice soft and husky, _"what are you wearing, while you're all alone in bed?"_

Veronica's breath hitched. Before she left for New York, they had finally made love, slowly, gently, taking shelter with each other as the storm surrounding both Cassidy and Aaron's deaths swirled outside around them. Since then, she had replayed every intimate touch, every passionate kiss, every miraculous orgasm from that one afternoon together, over and over in her brain.

"My new pink robe," she stammered slightly, then pausing.

Logan's low growl resonated through the phone.

"I went into Victoria's Secret, for the first time, while I was here," Veronica remarked, trying her best to sound natural. "Thought I'd treat myself to a soft, silk robe. A couple of sexy bras. Some white cotton panties."

 _"_ _Fuck,"_ Logan muttered.

Veronica giggled. "I didn't think white cotton would be your thing."

Logan chuckled. _"It wasn't. Until I saw them on you. And suddenly, I have this obsessive kink."_

Veronica licked her lips, staring up at the ceiling. "Well then, you'll be happy to know that I'm wearing my new robe, and a crisp, fresh, white pair of bikini panties."

She heard Logan let out a deep sigh and the shuffling of him shifting around on his bed.

"The question is –" Veronica whispered. "What should I do now?"

Logan's throaty laugh was her response. _"Oh, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck."_

Veronica began to move her hips on the mattress. Just the thought of what she was proposing was making her squirm with anticipation. Both of them were breathing heavily into the phone, not saying a word. Finally, the silence was broken.

 _"_ _Slip your hand inside those pristine white panties,"_ Logan began quietly, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Veronica did as he asked, feeling her own wiry hair under her fingers. "What now?"

 _"_ _Take your middle finger, put it between your folds, and tell me how it feels."_

Veronica complied, letting out a small breath as she felt her moist skin. Running her finger back and forth over her sensitive skin, she closed her eyes.

"I'm wet. And warm. And soft," she moaned.

Logan returned her moan. _"Fuck, I can just picture you now, all wet and pink and juicy. I loved running my tongue through you."_

Veronica's mind flashed back to his bedroom, several days ago, as she watched his head disappear between her thighs, and the delicious feeling of his tongue gently caressing her, until she came for the first time, with him.

"Logan."

His name came from deep within her and fell from her tongue like a quiet prayer.

 _"_ _How far do you want to take this? Do you want me to continue?"_ he asked gently in her ear.

Veronica opened her eyes and gasped. "Yes! I want you to take me all the way. Make me come, Logan. Please."

Hearing rustling again on the other side of the phone, Veronica imagined Logan taking his cock in his hands, while she played with herself.

 _"_ _Okay. But when we do this, I want you to be loud. There's no one to hear you. You're not doing this in your bedroom, at home. You can make all the noise you want,"_ he encouraged.

The mention of Veronica's secret activities, under the covers of her own bed, turned her on even more. Somehow, Logan knew what she did when she was alone, thinking about him, in the dead of night.

Veronica answered him with a deep moan, and he gave a deep chuckle.

 _"_ _Take off your panties."_

Veronica dropped the phone and shuffled the fabric down her legs. She returned to the phone heart pounding with anticipation.

"Okay."

 _"_ _Good girl. Now, drag your finger up to your clit and start rubbing it."_

Moving her finger, she found the hard nub in her warm folds and began stroking it. Veronica wasn't sure if she was more turned on by his words or her own ministrations.

 _"_ _God, I loved playing with you, when you were spread out beside me,"_ Logan continued in her ear. His voice was cracking with lust as he spoke.

Veronica let out a soft whimper as she felt her passion building.

 _"_ _I would watch your face to see how it changed, each time I touched you. And the look – goddam that beautiful, joyful face – when I made you come. Like an angel dropped into my bed."_

Veronica increased the speed and pressure on her clit, listening to his words as her orgasm began to speed towards her. Deep, feral whimpers of need were rising from her now.

 _"_ _I want you to put your fingers together now. At least three of them. Spread your lips and start rubbing yourself up and down,"_ he commanded.

Veronica stopped and shifted, momentarily cursing him in her head as she lost the sensation. Then she realized, that was why he said it. Doing as she was told, she began rubbing herself again, as requested. Her fingers quickly became slick with her juices. She pressed down and the wonderful feeling of her fingers passing back and forth over her labia and clit made her moan once more.

 _"_ _It sounds like you did what I asked. You certainly liked it when I did this, getting you ready for me to be inside you. Did you like it, Ver-on-i-ca?"_ he drawled.

"Yes," she hissed through her clenched teeth.

Her steady build towards orgasm began again and she heard her voice filling the room, changing pitch as she grew closer again to fulfillment.

 _"_ _You should be wet enough now. Slip your fingers inside of yourself."_

On her down stroke, Veronica easily slipped her fingers inside with a satisfied moan. Sliding them in all the way to her knuckles, she dragged them out again and gasped. She remember his fingers gently stretching inside of her, priming her for his cock. And then the feeling, when he was actually inside of her, filling her in a way she never thought possible.

 _"_ _Pull them all the way to your clit again and then go back down. I want you to work yourself until you come, just like this."_

Veronica increased her speed and pressure, trying to make herself come as quickly as she could. She could hear the delicious sound of her wetness fill the room as she played in her sex.

"God, Logan! I'm so close!" She begged, hoping he would help her finally come.

 _"_ _Can you feel my hand on yours? I'm there with you, watching your glorious body. No one has seen you come before, not like I have. You've saved it all for me. Now, I want you to show me how radiant you are when you come. I'm watching and listening."_

Veronica's back arched and she screamed, coming hard around her fingers. She felt her muscles grab her digits, trying to suck them back inside. Attempting to prolong her pleasure, she kept working herself, moaning and crying into the phone as she finally began to come down.

As she did, she registered a moan of pleasure fall from Logan's lips, as he finished himself off on the other end.

"Fuck," Veronica gasped.

 _"_ _Shit,"_ Logan groaned.

For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of heavy breathing filling the void.

"Logan?"

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

"Same time tomorrow?"

 _"_ _I'm setting my clock right now."_


End file.
